Irresistible
by xREILAx
Summary: When Sasuke and Hinata meet, they are inexplicably drawn to each other, but niether wants to admit it! When there is a dreadful incident, can Sasuke save Hinata?
1. Deception

_Hello! Thankyou for taking the time to read this, my first story!! (^-^) I know at first this may not seem like Sasuke and Hinata story but it is! Just wait for the next chapter! And an advanced apology, my English is not fantastic, so I am sorry if I make mistakes sometimes! _

_(Oh and I am sorry for the cheesy title, I couldn't think of anything!)_

_I do not own Naruto *cries*_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

"Sasuke! Will you go out with me?!"

Sasuke sighed as for the third time that day Sakura asked him to be her boyfriend. What did he have to do to get her to understand he wasn't interested? Maybe it was time to try a different tactic.

"Alright," he replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. Sakura stood there in shock, unmoving, her mouth slightly open. Sasuke tried not to laugh at her confused expression.

"What?" she squeaked finally.

"I'll pick you up at 7," Sasuke said, turning and walking away before what had just happened sank into her tiny brain and the hysterics started. Ok, so he had just gone against everything he'd been against for countless years and agreed to go out with Sakura. But he had only been back a few days, so she could still think he had changed and this was real. The deception begins.

He never said he would be a good boyfriend. He smirked to himself. He'd make _her _dump _him_.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she tied back her long ebony hair into a ponytail. No doubt, today would be as boring as ever. But she was interested in the development in Sasuke and Sakura's relationship at least. She had grown very close to Sakura over the last couple of years, and wanted things to go well for her.

She stretched and locked her door behind her. She had persuaded her father to let her live outside the compound last year, which had been surprisingly easy. He probably could not wait until she had gone, she did not think she ever meant that much to him anyway. He had said it would be good to see if she could support herself, but she knew he just wanted rid of his weak daughter.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" shouted a familiar voice. Hinata looked to the person.

"Hi Naruto-kun," she replied, smiling. She had grown close to Naruto too, only now he was more like a brother than her crush. They had a mutual respect for each other, which was rare for Hinata, and Naruto had helped her be less shy. Even her stutter had gone! Well, mostly.

It took her a moment to realise that Naruto was not alone. There was a man standing next to him, a good three or four inches taller than him. She would put him at about six feet and two inches. She had noticed his chakra first, because of her Byakugan. He was incredibly strong, the chakra pulsed round his body like fire. He was almost as strong as Naruto! There was very little difference between their power. A shiver of fear ran down her spine, thinking of his history, what he was capable of, and what he could have done already. She took in his appearance. He wore a black kimono styled shirt, a large 'V' shape showing his developed chest, black pants and sandals. His raven hair was messy but it suited him. He had a perfect bone structure, he could easily be a model. His eyes were enchanting, like black pools, she found herself drowning in them, forgetting her fear. Her heart quickened. He was…irresistible! Then she remembered to speak.

"H-Hello, Uchiha-san," she said.

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata? I haven't seen you since the Chuunin exams," said Sasuke, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said. She looked at him for a moment. She had fascinating eyes, a very pale lilac in the centre, turning to white towards the edge of her iris. She looked away when Naruto started to speak.

"So Sasuke has to stay with either me, Sakura, Kakashi or Tsunade until she's happy he can be trusted to be alone! He is living with me for now."

"Really? For how long?"

"I don't know, until……"

Sasuke stopped listening to the conversation as he focused on the Hyuuga girl. She had long shiny black hair, with a tint of purple, tied back. He imagined it would look better down, probably falling to her waist or a bit shorter. He had always like long hair. Her full fringe and longer bangs at the side framed her face, making her small features more delicate and her skin paler. He liked pale skin too. She was quite beautiful actually. Underneath her baggy clothes there could be an amazing figure, but he could not quite tell. The baggy clothes and quiet voice told him she did not think highly of herself, like she was trying not to be moticed. He found himself wondering if she had curves or if she was more athletic. He had never really known anything about her, but she seemed polite, by calling him Uchiha-san, and at least she was not infatuated by his looks. She could someone he could grow to tolerate, maybe even like!

"Sasuke?" Sasuke snapped back to reality when he heard Naruto saying his name. He looked at the blonde.

"We're going now, we've got to go and see Kakashi! You have not seen him yet!" he beamed.

"Right." He gave one more look to the girl before leaving, wondering when he would see her again.

* * *

Hinata spent the time it took to walk to Sakura's thing about Sasuke. She could definitely see why all the girls she knew were obsessed with him. He had a surreal beauty about him, but not the kind of beauty a woman had. His beauty was utterly masculine, perfect, from his skin to his physique to his messy hair. And those eyes…He was almost otherworldly.

She reached Sakura's house, and knocked on the door. It opened in a matter of seconds.

"Hinata! Come in, Come in!" said Sakura. She was in her dressing gown, make-up either still on from last night or freshly reapplied.

"How did it go?" Hinata asked. Sakura groaned.

"Terrible!" she said, putting her head on the table in the kitchen they were now at.

"Why?" Her friend had wanted this for years, what could have been so awful?

"He hardly said a word to me all night! It was just 'Hn' this and 'Hn' that! Actually one of the only sentences he said was insulting my dress!"

"Well which dress did you wear?"

"The black one!" Hinata winced. It was very short, she would practically flash everyone when she wore it. It was definitely _not _something she would wear, especially if she was trying to impress a man.

"He said it was slutty! And when we got back here to wait for Naruto to come and get him he did not even want to kiss or anything! He sat on that chair instead of on the sofa with me!"

"Oh."

"I didn't even get a goodnight kiss," she said, her head drooping again.

"Well at least there's next time," Hinata said smiling, trying to cheer her up.

Why did it pain her to think or Sasuke with her? She was her best friend, and did not know anything about the mysterious man!

* * *

Sasuke smirked to himself. He had considered last night quite the success. He had already decided that because on the first date there had been as little communication as possible, on the next date he was going to be _very _full on. At least then he would find out what she would be willing to do. He smiled again. Tonight was going to be very fun.

He arrived at her door at around 8pm. Sakura opened the door with a fake smile. Poor girl, she must be praying that this does not go like last night. It wouldn't.

"Hey," he said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Let me just get my bag and we can go," said Sakura, walking away. Sasuke grabbed her arm. He took a step closer to her so their bodies were almost touching. He looked down into her emerald eyes, and ran his index finger down her cheek.

"I was thinking…let's stay here tonight."

He smiled slightly. He wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her closer sharply. He felt her heart beat quicken.

"Well…um…I…"

Sasuke cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. He felt her body sag in his arms. Her lips were not the softest he had kissed, and they were quite thin. He did not like thin lips. He made the kiss firm and passionate, leaving her gasping when he broke away abruptly. He let go and made his way to the sofa and sat on it, looking at her invitingly. She walked towards him. God, this was too easy!

She sat down next to him and immediately he crashed his lips to hers again. He leaned towards her, making her lie back on the sofa. His tongue finally forced itself into her mouth, and hers responded. She really was not the greatest kisser, it was like she had no idea what she was doing, but he carried on regardless. His hand inched up her leg and under her skirt. She pushed it away. He moved his hand all down her figure, over her too small breasts, down her barely there curves and under her skirt again, bunching her panties in his hand. Part of him was repulsed at what he was doing. Nothing about her was a turn-on to him, she was too skinny, she was annoying, he never ever wanted to do _this_ with her. But it was necessary. Hopefully this would stop before it got too out of hands.

"Stop!" Sakura gasped, breathless. She pushed him off her.

"Come on, it's just a bit of fun," Sasuke smiled, getting closer to her again.

"…No," she said, although she sounded unsure.

"I _need_ you," Sasuke whispered, trying to put as much lust in his voice as possible. His insides twisted at the thought of _needing_ Sakura this way.

"You don't love me. It's not how I want this to happen!" Sasuke leaned away from her, grinning inside. He looked away.

"Fine," he said, hoping his voice sounded disappointed, crossing his arms. He felt her hands on the sides of his face turning his head towards her.

"It is not that I don't want to…I just… want to wait, you know?"

He looked away again. "Fine."

They sat there in awkard (for Sakura anyway) silence. Sasuke smiled slightly to himself. He could end this soon.

* * *

Hinata lay on her bed. She was thinking about his eyes. She cursed and hit the headboard behind her. Today had not been boring at all. It had been fustrating.

Why could she not get the Uchiha boy out of her head?

* * *

_Ok, end of chapter 1! Please review if you enjoyed it! What did you think?_

_I am hoping to update sometime next week ^^_


	2. Moonlight

_Hello! Sorry it has been so long! I have been quite ill in the hospital, so they would not let me have a laptop! *cries* I feel a lot better now though. ^^_

_Thankyou to those of you who sent your nice reviews, it was such a boost when I came back, I started writing as soon as I got home! _

_So here is the next chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura. When she had asked him to come over she had sounded sad, and he was just hoping that this was what he had been waiting for.

"Sasuke, I do not think this is working out," said Sakura, her tone sad. She looked at him from across the table.

Sasuke smiled inside, trying not to let it show. "Hn."

"Maybe we can try again in the future, but I just think that right now is not good," she continued.

"Yeah," he replied. Yeah, like that would ever happen. He would rather kiss Rock Lee than go out with _her_ again. There was a pause.

"So…are we still ok?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we still friends?"

Sasuke considered this. "Yeah, I guess so." He got up and walked out of Sakura's house. At least if she thought they were friends she would not make his life a living hell.

He smiled to himself. She'd only lasted three days with him.

* * *

Hinata inhaled deeply, breathing in the night air. It was humid, and the scent of flowers lingered in the air. She looked at the moon above her. It was full, beaming brilliant light down on to the streets, making everything beautiful. A few clouds passed over it, but the light still shone through. Hinata had always liked the moon, it gave a calm feeling to her, although she did not know why.

Hinata sat down against a tree, looking up at the moon. She soon was lost in her thoughts, and was only aware of a presence near her when the light from the moon was blocked out. She shook her head as if to clear it as her heart immediately quickened.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke saw a girl sitting against a tree when he was walking. As he approached he realised it was the girl from the other day, Hinata. He smiled slightly and quickened his pace. She looked deep in thought, and only realised he was there when he towered right in front of her.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Mind if I sit down?" Hinata shook her head and watched him as he sat down next to her.

"A-Are you not meant to be with Naruto all the time?" She sounded puzzled.

"You really think Naruto would notice if I left the house in the night?" Hinata laughed. Once Naruto was asleep he would not notice anything!

It was the first time Sasuke had heard Hinata laugh. Just then, in the moonlight, it struck him just how pretty she was. She had a nice smile, and the moonlight illuminated her perfect skin. Her lips were not thin, though not very full, but they held an inviting curve he had not noticed before. Her strange pale violet eyes practically shimmered. His mouth was suddenly dry.

"So…um…why are you out this late?" he asked, trying to make conversation. Why was he trying to make conversation again? Sasuke Uchiha did _not_ make conversation.

"I like the moonlight," she said, looking up at it again. "Why are you out?" she said, turning to him.

"I just felt like being by myself," he replied. She laughed again.

"You are n-not doing well at being by yourself then."

"I guess not," he laughed.

There was silence between them for a moment. Why couldn't Sasuke keep his mind off those lips?! About how her pale skin might feel under his fingers. He had to get away from her. Now.

Rising, he quickly mumbled, "Anyway, I should go," before walking quickly past.

"Bye," he called over his shoulder. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she watched Sasuke leave. Her heart had been hammering for the short time he had been sat with her, but she was still disappointed to see him go. She flopped backwards so she was lying down on the grass under the tree. She lay there for a long time, thinking about him. Why? She did not know anything about him, apart from his past. But who didn't know about his past? And she had only met him yesterday! She had never felt like this about any other man, not even Naruto! Maybe it was because he was new. She had gotten used to the same people, doing the same things, every day, in this town.

Suddenly she noticed that the sky was turning pink with the sunrise. She yawned and stretched. Had she really stayed out all night? She got up and set off walking to her house, thinking she should at least have something to eat.

* * *

Sasuke swung through his window from the tree branch gracefully, landing with out a sound. All the way back he had thought about Hinata. Why was she sticking in his head? Whenever he normally thought about women it was just fleeting lust. But something about Hinata was different…

Did he _like_ her?

He shook his head, sitting slowly onto his bed. She was definitely not the usual screaming fangirl, nor was she a creepy stalker. She was not sluttish and she seemed like a genuinely nice person. That _must_ be it. She was so different to the girls he was used to, she was a novelty to him.

_Sasuke Uchiha did not get crushes_.

* * *

Hinata looked at her wardrobe. She did not really have many clothes, just slight variations on her normal ninja outfit, and that had never really bothered her, until now. It was Friday, and she and Naruto usually went out for a drink to talk, as she usually did not see him often in the day, and lately he had been busier and busier with missions. She wanted to look nice for a change. Her eyes drifted towards the kimono she saved for special occasions that hung right at the end of the rail, pushed against the wall of the wardrobe. She reached out to take it.

The kimono was a deep purple, with tiny pink, red and white flowers decorating it, clustering towards the hem and on the sleeves. Thin gold patterns elegantly swirled behind the flowers, making the dress subtly eye-catching. The obi belt was purple and red, with gold rope in the middle. Hinata smile to herself, taking it off the hanger.

* * *

Sasuke was bored. Extremely bored. And annoyed.

He was bored because Naruto was babbling on to himself about nothing, thinking he was listening.

He was annoyed because his thoughts kept drifting back to Hinata, and not even trying to listen to Naruto was taking his mind of it.

Then something he heard Naruto say caught his attention.

"What?" he said suddenly to him. Naruto sighed.

"I said 'We had better go and get ready to meet Hinata', ok?" he replied, going upstairs as he said it. Sasuke leapt up from where he was sitting, making Naruto stop and stare at him in confusion.

"A bit eager aren't we?" he said. Sasuke suddenly did not know what to say. So he just looked at Naruto, trying to convey confusion.

"I meet up with Hinata every week for a drink or two. It's the only time we get a chance to talk properly," Naruto explained. Sasuke paused.

"Do I get alcohol?" he asked. The bad thing about living with Naruto was that he did not have much alcohol in the house. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, ok."

Good. Sasuke needed a drink.

* * *

Sasuke's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw Hinata. They had entered the bar to see Hinata already waiting for them. She looked absolutely incredible! Most girls he knew would have worn the shortest skirt and the lowest cut top possible on a night out, but he was beginning to see that Hinata was _not_ the type of girl he was used to. She wore a purple kimono, which complemented her pale skin and eyes perfectly. Her hair was plaited loosely and was placed over her right shoulder. He had not seen her with her down yet. Tiny flowers adorned the plait, which made her look even prettier. She did not wear much makeup – she did not need it – she just had mascara and a pretty pink lipstick. Sasuke exhaled slowly. She was breathtakingly beautiful!

Hinata's heart lodged in her throat as she saw Naruto and one particular individual making their way to her table. She had forgotten that Sasuke would be with Naruto! She suddenly felt self conscious in her kimono and longed for her familiar hooded jacket to wrap herself up in. What if he thought she looked stupid?!

"Good evening, Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto brightly.

Hinata looked away from Sasuke quickly, not wanting him to think she was staring at him. Which she had been doing. She tried to smile.

"H-Hi Naruto, Uchiha-san," she said quietly. Damn it! She had stuttered again! She had not been doing that lately, she had only started again when the Uchiha turned up!

"So what does everyone want to drink?!" beamed Naruto.

"What is the strongest thing they have here? I'll have two," said Sasuke, staring at the table. Naruto laughed.

"I'll get drinks," said Hinata quickly, wanting to get away from Sasuke for a minute, scurrying away to the bar.

* * *

"Hinata looks really nice tonight," said Naruto, watching her go.

"Yeah," agreed Sasuke, still looking at the table. Although he thought 'nice' was a bit of an understatement, was not about to admit that to Naruto.

"What is the matter, Sasuke? You seem especially depressed tonight."

Sasuke did not answer. What was he meant to say? _"Oh, I'm just going insane because I can not stop thinking about Hinata"_?

"Do you like her?"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up. "Yeah I guess she's alright," he said looking back down at the table.

"No, do you _like_ her?" Naruto said slyly, winking and nudging him with his elbow. Sasuke looked up at him sharply, giving him a death stare.

"What?"

"Well you haven't told her to fuck off or anything yet, I'm just saying…"

Sasuke did not respond. About ten minutes passed and Hinata had still not come back with drinks.

"I'm going seeing where my drinks got to," sad Sasuke, rising.

_

* * *

_

So? What did you think? I know that not much actually happened, but the next chapter is where it gets going properly!

Again, I am sorry it took so long!

_Reviews are welcomed_

_See you soon!_


	3. Confusion

_Hello! I do not really heave anything to say, so just enjoy the chapter! _

* * *

"Um, excuse me!" said Hinata, trying to get the attention of the bar staff. It did not work.

The bar was busy. _Extremely_ busy. After about five minutes she had managed to push her way to the bar, but she was having trouble getting anyone to serve her. She felt more pushing to her right.

"What's taking so long?" It was Sasuke, glaring at the people around them. He hated people.

"You broke up with Sakura," she stated. Sakura had told her earlier that day, but she had not told her the full story.

"It wasn't working out. And she broke up with me actually," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

Hinata blushed at Sasuke's body pressed against her. She realised how tall he was, she was barely up to his shoulders! She realised was looking straight at his muscular chest, which was nicely revealed by the top couple of buttons on his black shirt being undone. She quickly averted her eyes away, blushing furiously, only to end up looking into his eyes. Those amazing black eyes, trapped in his gaze…

* * *

Sasuke wanted to kiss her so much, it was unbearable! He wanted to reach out and touch her pale perfect skin, to capture her lips with his own and pull her closer. They were so close he could even smell her feminine, inviting scent. He could not describe it; he only knew that it was slowly driving him insane with lust. He realised he was still looking at her, and that she was still looking at him. Was she thinking the same thing as him? He had to get away from her for a minute.

"Um, why don't you go and sit down and I will get these?" he blurted quickly. She nodded, pushing her way out of the crowd that had formed around the bar. As she left Sasuke immediately regretted telling her to leave.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Hinata sighed. Had she wanted something to happen back there? She took her seat at the table and decided to focus on Naruto for the rest of the evening. She was not going to let something silly like a crush ruin her night with Naruto.

"So are you ok, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am fine thankyou! How are you tonight, Hinata-chan?" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"Yes I guess I am fine too," she said, smiling.

"You wanna know a secret?" Naruto said hurriedly.

"Um…ok?" responded Hinata, unsure of what he was about to say. He leaned over the table to her, gesturing for her to lean over too. She did so.

"I think Sasuke likes you!"

Hinata stared at him, unable to think of a response before Sasuke returned with their drinks.

She looked up at him as he placed the drinks on the table. They locked eyes for a moment before his gaze flickered away. Did he like her?

* * *

Why was Hinata staring at him? Sasuke was beginning to get uncomfortable. He concentrated on looking intently at his drink and tried to avoid conversation. Did she think he was weird? He knew he was not exactly a normal man. Why did he want her to like him? He could not care less if people liked him, why was she any different?

The evening passed too slowly for Sasuke's liking. He was beginning to get very frustrated. When he was not contributing random words to the conversation, he was thinking about _her_. Mostly, he had been thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her. To find out if those lips were really as soft as they looked. Every now and then she would move slightly and her scent would hit him like a wall. He thought about how her delicate hands held her cup of sake and how she sat with a straight back. She had been raised to be very polite, he had noticed. Little mannerisms he had noticed, calling him 'Uchiha-san', perfect etiquette, she was like a geisha! Beautiful, polite, the list could go on - he could not find a fault with her yet! The more he thought about it, the more he realised she was _perfect_ for _him_.

_Shit_.

He needed more alcohol. Sasuke Uchiha did not fall in love.

* * *

"Good night Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, hugging her tightly. "Do you want us to walk you home?" Just as he said it, he collapsed onto the floor into a heap. Hinata looked at him.

"I think he has had too much to drink," said Sasuke, his arms crossed. Hinata knelt beside him.

"Naruto, can you hear me, are you ok? I'll be ok, you just get home without throwing up, right?" she said. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hinata, you're really nice, do you know that?" he slurred.

"Um…thankyou," said Hinata, blushing. She put his arm around her shoulder and tried to stand.

"I'll take him," said Sasuke quickly, seeing that she was struggling. He knelt down to help her, draping Naruto across one shoulder. He stood up easily and quickly.

"Thanks, h-he is heavier than he looks," laughed Hinata quietly. Dammit! She had stuttered again!

"No problem."

Hinata leaned forward and kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek. He giggled.

"Make sure he is alright please, Uchiha-san," said Hinata.

"You do not have to call me that you know."

"What?"

"Uchiha-san. I'm fine with just Sasuke."

"Oh…alright…Sasuke," she said, looking up and smiling slightly at him.

And then Sasuke did something he had never done before. He smiled back.

"Well…goodnight, Sasuke," said Hinata, bowing a little.

"Goodnight," said Sasuke, turning and walking in the direction of Naruto's house. Hinata watched him for a second before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

She sighed to herself. Why did she like him? She was not allowed to like him, he was her best friend's ex-boyfriend! But her heart jumped whenever she thought of him, excited by the thought of seeing him again. She had finally found someone she liked, and she could not even think about being with him! This was so complicated! He probably did not like her anyway, why would he? She was weak, she knew she was not pretty like Sakura, and she was so quiet why would he even bother talking to her? She was nothing special. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not notice the man following her.

Suddenly she felt an arm grab her waist, and a hand clamp over her mouth as she felt herself being pulled into the alley she was walking past. She was pinned against the wall by somebody, but it was too dark to see anything.

Fear paralyzed her. Her blood ran cold. She felt a knife at her throat.

"Evening, beautiful," said a dark, sinister voice. The knife moved away from her throat as she was thrown roughly to the floor. She could not move as hands ripped open her clothes, yanked down her underwear.

"Not very feisty are you?" said the man. He ran the blade of the knife down her cheek, blood welling up from its trail. He hit her other cheek hard, making blood trickle from her mouth. Still she could not move, not even make a sound. She felt his weight press down on her and searing pain.

Her eyes were open but she could not see. Hands gripped her as she saw the spiralling glow from a streetlight far away. Silent tears rolled from her eyes, stinging her cut.

_God, help me._

* * *

Sasuke dropped Naruto on the sofa. He jolted awake, looking around him frantically.

"Come on, Naruto, pull yourself together! I've had way more to drink than you, lightweight."

"What did you call me?!" shouted Naruto, attempting to stand up, only to fall back down to the floor. His head lolled back to rest on the sofa.

"Naruto?"

He snored loudly.

Sasuke smiled to himself. He'd be ok. He could probably wake him up with the smell of ramen if he really wanted to. Sasuke picked up the blanket that was on the sofa and draped it across Naruto, it was clear he was not moving tonight. He could be nice when he wanted to be, it just was not very often!

His thoughts drifted back to Hinata. Had she got home safely? He had not felt comfortable leaving her like that. He could go and check on her, he knew where she lived as when he had first met her it had been outside her house. But she would have been alright, she was a ninja! He did not even know her that well, it might be strange if he just turned up at her house all worried about nothing. But still…

He headed for the door.

* * *

Sasuke did not know why he was walking so quickly. Why did he have to get there so fast? Why did he even want to go in the first place?

He slowed as he approached an alleyway. He could hear laboured breathing, getting slower and slower. He had heard this kind of breathing before. Someone was dying.

He ran to the alley. Pain and shock hit him like a wall as he saw the person who was dying, lying on the floor looking like a discarded rag doll.

Hinata.

He ran to her side, kneeling beside her. His eyes were drawn to the vivid red on her stomach, a gaping wound just under her navel. There was blood on her thighs, bite marks on her breasts, cuts and bruises all over her.

"Fuck," he breathed. He placed on hand gingerly on the side of her face.

"Hinata? Can you hear me? You need to wake up," he said. Her eyes flickered. She coughed, a little more blood trickling out from between her slightly blue lips.

He pressed his hand to the wound on her stomach, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Do not worry," he told her," You're going to be ok."

But looking at her lifeless face, he wasn't quite sure. He just hoped he was wrong. He _needed_ to be wrong.

* * *

_Wow, that ending was so morbid! Originally drunken Naruto was not going to be in this, but I thought I should at least try to lighten up the chapter a little! Do not worry, this story will still have humour!_

_What did you think? Reviews with your thoughts are welcome!_

_See you next time!_


	4. Tears

_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on this one! I am so busy with school work it is scary *cries* Thankyou if you are still reading this :)_

_On another note, I think I have the plot for my next fanfic! :)__ But I will finish this one first!_

_Here is the next chapter for you._

* * *

The nurse sighed to herself. It had been a quiet night tonight, only a few minor injuries, a couple of drunks, but at least that meant that no one had been seriously hurt. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read 2:46 am. At least her shift ended soon. Her head snapped up as she heard the doors crash open. She paled at the sight in front of her and pressed the button that summoned other nurses and doctors to her aid.

* * *

"What happened to her?" asked one of the nurses surrounding Sasuke hurriedly.

"Err…I-I don't know, I think she was raped," he stammered. Suddenly Hinata was being taken from his arms and being placed on a bed. He tried to get to her side but people blocked his way as they started to rush her away. He tried to follow them into the room but someone stopped him.

"You should wait here," he heard a voice say, a hand pushing him away.

He watched helplessly through the glass doors until he could not even see Hinata through the people crowded around her.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the blood on his hands. Well it as not just his hands. It trailed up his arms, had dried all over his chest and stomach, on his face from when he pushed his hair back. They had taken her away from him so quickly, he felt empty, shell-shocked. Had he done the right thing bringing her to the hospital? From what little he knew about her he assumed that she would not want something like this all over the village, but his healing skills were not that great. It was ironic, he had never wanted to improve them because he had never needed them, and now here he was, where being able to heal the odd scratch would not do any bit of good. God, he felt so fucking useless!

After about half an hour of furious pacing he decided to sit on the seats opposite the room Hinata was in. He was not going anywhere until he knew she was alright. He groaned as he realised a fatal flaw with that plan. He was _meant _to be with Naruto right now.

Just as he thought it a small nurse came out from the room. Sasuke leapt to his feet.

* * *

"Is she ok?" he asked immediately. He had to know if she was going to be ok.

"I am sorry…" she said. What? What the fuck did that mean?! His heart was in his throat as he pushed past the nurse into the room.

"Sorry, but who are you?"

There was a faint beep of a heart monitor. Sasuke exhaled deeply, relief flooding through him.

She was alive.

"I'm her…friend," he said. He walked slowly towards her.

"Oh…are you ok? You have blood all over you!" the nurse continued, trying to look at Saske's 'wounds'.

"I'm fine it is not my blood," he said, gesturing for the nurse to leave him alone.

"Oh…right." She walked away looking confused.

Sasuke put his hand on Hinata's cheek. She was not stone cold anymore and her lips were pink again. He looked at the tube going into her arm from a blood transfusion. He turned as he felt a hand on his arm.

"We need to move her now so…" The blonde male nurse looked at him expectantly.

Sasuke did not move.

"Maybe you could go and clean yourself up?"

He still did not move.

"I want the best room you have for her, I will be paying for it," said Sasuke, straightening up to tower over the nurse.

"Y-yes sir," he stammered.

Sasuke left quickly. He needed to sort out what he was going to say to Naruto.

* * *

When Sasuke got back to Naruto's house, the blonde was still passed out in front of the sofa. He sighed. He was not going to be able to tell him then.

He wondered if he should tell him at all. He knew that Hinata and Naruto were very close, but in the end he decided to let Hinata tell him if she wanted to. Besides, he did not want to worry Naruto. He rummaged round for some paper and a pen. How should he phrase this? Eventually he wrote a short note;

_Naruto,_

_I 'm leaving the village for a while, __please__ do not tell anyone, and make up an excuse._

_I do not know how long I will be, but I __will __be back. Trust me._

_Sasuke._

Sasuke checked if there was any blood on the paper, knowing that if there was Naruto would question him when he got back, but there was not any. He needed to get clean, but he could do that at the hospital. Hoping Naruto would understand, he put the note on the table in front of Naruto and strode out of the house.

* * *

Sasuke was running as fast as he could. Trees and houses flashed past him as he made his way back to the hospital. The desire, no, the need he felt to see Hinata was still alright was overwhelming. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was at the hospital. He marched up to the desk.

"Could you tell me the room that Hinata Hyuuga is in?" he said quickly, his hands on the front desk.

Before the nurse had even finished speaking he was already on his way.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. Her eyelids felt heavy. She groaned. It was too bright in the room, and her bed felt unfamiliar. Where was she?

"Oh, miss! You are awake!" said a voice excitedly. Hinata looked to her side, seeing a woman holding a clipboard and pen. Who the hell was she?

"Where am I?" said Hinata, confused.

"The hospital," replied the woman, looking a little confused herself. The memories of the previous night came flooding back to her.

"Oh…right." Hinata fought back tears, telling herself she would not cry while anyone was here.

"Are you in any pain at all?" said the nurse, writing on her clipboard.

"No," replied Hinata quietly. "How did I get here?"

"Oh a very nice young man brought you in. Black hair, pale skin, amazing eyes, tall, well dressed, an incredible body…" The nurse sighed to herself, holding the clipboard to her chest before snapping back to reality. "He was very worried about you, he has not left this room all night, maybe he has gone to get some food or something."

A on suite door creaked opposite the bed, and both women's eyes snapped up to see who had entered. It was a shirtless Sasuke Uchiha. He looked at the nurse questioningly.

"Oh," breathed the nurse. "Oh my…" She seemed a bit flustered, her eyes fixated on Sasuke, mouth slightly open.

"I did not hear you come in," he said, putting the shirt he was holding on the back of the chair by the side of the bed. "Have you got any spare scrubs? That has blood on it." He then proceeded to rub his damp hair with a towel.

The nurse nodded quickly, backing away, bumping into the wall and fumbling with the door handle.

Hinata blushed deeply. He wore only black jeans, showing a very well developed torso. It was perfection really, and the way the light hit his skin, a few beads of water rolling down his broad chest and muscled arms...

She closed her eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep.

* * *

Sasuke sighed to himself as the nurse closed the door. He used to enjoy female attention, but now… well, it could get a bit annoying.

He sat on the chair beside Hinata, holding his head in his hands. What the hell had happened to her?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head snapped up to look at her. "Hinata!" She was sat up on the bed. He stood up from the chair to sit next to her.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, his voice worried. Why did he sound so concerned? Why would anyone be concerned about her? Hinata could not work it out. No one had ever cared for her. She was weak, pathetic. An easy target. She felt tears welling up again, only this time she could not control them. She felt so many emotions it was unbearable! She felt Sasuke's hand on hers, but she yanked it away, not wanting to be touched. She tried to wipe her tears away, but they just kept on coming.

"I-I could n-not stop him," she cried. She almost choked on her words, she was crying heavily now. Sasuke tried to put his arm round her but she knocked it away. "It w-was my first time," she sobbed.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his brow furrowed. So she had been raped. He felt a surge of anger. His fist clenched tightly. How could anyone hurt someone like this? But the anger was quickly replaced with worry and a strange pain in his chest, seeing Hinata like this. He wanted to comfort her, but how? He knew he was not exactly the most comforting person to be around. So he did the only thing that he thought would work.

She tried to fight him away at first, but eventually she stopped. She felt so tiny, so fragile in his arms. He turned his head, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply.

Hinata tried to push him away, not wanting to be touched, but he was too strong. She gave in, letting hot tears roll down his bare chest. She felt so worthless and weak! Why was he holding her like this? He was strong and independent, why would he even look at someone like her? From what she could remember of him, he was cold, power-hungry and self-centred. And yet he was holding her like a lover would, with such care and tenderness…

Why was all this happening to her?! She cried even harder, her emotions overwhelming her.

* * *

Hinata had stopped crying about an hour ago. Sasuke watched over her now sleeping body from the chair next to the bed. He blinked a few times, fighting back the weariness. He had not slept in just over 31 hours, and the stress of Hinata's condition was not helping matters.

The nurse had returned with a set of scrubs for him, along with a note hidden inside with her name and address on. Subtle.

He had opted to just wear the top and keep his black pants on, as he really hated the colour green.

His eyes were still set on Hinata. What was it about her that made him want to protect her? To be a better person for her? He had never felt like this about any woman! It was so infuriating! But at the same time it was elating, thrilling but so goddamn scary! Was he falling for her?

_Have I already fallen? _He paused, considering the possbility.

_No_, he told himself.

Sasuke Uchiha did not fall for any woman.

A little voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. But he chose to ignore the voice. The voice was stupid.

* * *

_Did you like it? The next chapter will hopefully have more humour, now that I have written this darker part. :)_

_Reviews welcome._

_See you next time!_


	5. Kiss

_Hey guys! Sorry this took a while, so on with the story!! I will babble at the end!_

Hinata looked at the dark haired man sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She could not help but notice how the scrubs top he was wearing clung to his muscular body, the nurse had clearly underestimated his size. At least he was not shirtless now. Why was he even still here? She looked away quickly as a nurse entered the room.

"Oh, this makes a change!" she exclaimed.

"What?" replied Hinata, confused. The nurse laughed cheerily.

"Well, it is just, usually _you_ are asleep and _he_ is awake! He has not slept since you got here, you know," she said whilst busily checking Hinata's notes and charts, scrawling quickly on the paper.

"And…h-how long have I been here?"

"Oh, it is nearly three days now! Would you mind if I just lift this up?" it was not really a question, as she lifted Hinata's hospital gown up to show her stomach. Hinata looked down and saw a large dressing on her stomach, making her feel slightly nauseas at the memory of why it was there.

"He has barley left this room, you know," the nurse continued. "I wish I had a nice young boyfriend like him to watch over me while I was sick!" The woman spoke very fast, making what she had said difficult to process for Hinata for a moment.

"Oh…he is not… I mean we are not… um…" Hinata struggled for words.

"Oh!" the nurse said quickly. "Sorry, I only moved here recently, I still do not know everyone! I was just guessing." She was quiet for a moment. "Well, the way he looks at you, you may not be just friends for very long! You are healing very well, I tell the doctor to come in and he can tell you if you can go home yet." Smiling, glancing at Sasuke again, she left the room.

Hinata was left feeling very confused. Why was he still here, after three days? What had the nurse meant by "the way he looks at you"? He looked at her the way he looked at everyone else! She was nothing special. She felt a stab of self loathing, hating herself so much for what had happened. Why could she not have even moved, or screamed?! She was weak, just like her father had always told her. She felt a tear run down her cheek so she wiped it away angrily. Why was she always crying?

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes suddenly. Fuck! He did not remember falling asleep. He immediately looked at the bed to see Hinata looking back at him. He suddenly did not know what to say. It felt like something was lodged in his throat, and there was a strange feeling in his chest.

"Why are you still here?" Hinata said quietly. There was a moment of silence while he tried to phrase his answer.

"Err…I just…I wanted to know you were okay," he blurted quickly. She still looked at him with large, beautiful, questioning eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke was again at a loss for words. Why _did_ it matter to him if she was okay?

Hinata was trying to figure out what was going through Sasuke's mind. He looked away from her, his brow furrowed. Several times he opened his mouth as if the respond, but no words came out, although he did make a few wordless, frustrated sounds.

"I…I-I don't know," he stammered finally. _What the fuck was that?!_ Sasuke yelled at himself. Sasuke Uchiha did _not_ stammer. But apparently there was something about her that made him unable to form coherent sentences.

They both looked up as the door opened, and in stepped a middle aged woman who Sasuke recognised from the other night.

"Hello, I am Doctor Yoshizawa," she said, smiling. "I believe you are ready to go home."

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata stood in silence in her doorway. Hinata was looking down, trying to avoid those unfathomable eyes. She wrapped the hoodie tighter around her body. After some 'persuading' from Sasuke, one of the nurses had gone to find some clothes that Hinata could wear.

Sasuke noticed the action. It seemed to be a comfort thing for her, to have big clothes. He had actually felt sorry for the nurse earlier. He had just looked at her and asked and the woman had scurried off in a heartbeat, clearly dazzled by him. He sighed. That happened a lot.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata, suddenly wanting nothing more than to just reach out and touch her pale skin and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"So… um… can I… get you anything?" he said awkwardly, trying to break the silence. She remained silent for a moment.

"Stay with me," she said quietly, still not looking at him.

"What?"

"Don't go," she whispered, even quieter if that was possible. "I would feel safer with you here."

"Okay," said Sasuke, taking his shoes off.

* * *

They stood there in silence for another moment before Hinata walked over to the living area. Sasuke assumed she wanted him to follow. He watched as Hinata sat on the small dark red cushion by the low table. Should he sit next to her? He did not want to seem too familiar or anything, seeing as he did not actually know much about her at all. He decided to on the opposite side of the table. He took in his surroundings. It was very tidy, there was no clutter at all, and everything that was there seemed to have a place. The walls were a very pale cream and all the furniture was made from the same dark wood, and everything else like cushions and lampshades were a deep blood red. There was a sliding panel door that her assumed led to a kitchen. He liked the feel of the place; it was very…what was the word? Traditional. Welcoming.

Hinata found herself looking at the mysterious raven haired man sat opposite her. He was leaning forward, his head in his heads. _What if he had not have found me?_ she wondered, a sick feeling in her stomach. Hell, he would not have found her a couple of weeks ago. Why had he come back so suddenly anyway?

"Why did you come back?"

Sasuke looked up sharply at her question. He looked away from her eyes. "It is personal," he replied, his gaze growing distant and cold.

"Oh," she sad quietly. There was a pause before he sighed and spoke a single word. Why did he feel that need to explain himself to her?

"Akatsuki."

"What?" Hinata asked, a little confused.

"The way I see it, whenever Akatsuki plan something, Konoha is somehow involved. I knew when I returned I would not exactly be welcomed with open arms but this is really the best place for me to be to find my brother, or, to be more exact, for him to find me." His gaze remained fixed on the floor in front of him.

"Oh," Hinata said quietly. That must have been the longest sentence she had ever heard him say. Of course, his reasoning was logical.

"So…you h-have not found…_him_ yet?" His eyes flickered to hers for a second, before looking back at the table.

"No." There was another long silence.

Sasuke looked like he was lost in his thoughts, his brow set in a slight frown, chin resting on his hands, his dark eyes filled with an emotion Hinata could not identify. As seconds passed the look grew more and more intense until he looked almost frightening. It was a look filled with a hate and determination she had never seen in anyone before.

"Um…would y-you like anything to eat?" Hinata asked nervously, in an attempt to get that dark look off Sasuke's face. His head snapped up to look at her and blinked a few times as if to clear his head.

* * *

"Uh…yeah," he replied. He had not really had anything to eat the last couple of days. Hinata nodded and rose from her seat and went in to the kitchen. Sasuke stood and followed her. Hinata found herself wondering what he would do to his brother when he found him. He was so powerful, there was no doubt in her mind Sasuke would kill him in an instant.

Sasuke saw that much like the living room, the kitchen was very clean and organised. Everything was white and silver except for the black marble tabletops. Sasuke watched as she got two glasses from a cupboard and went to the sink.

"W-what would you like to drink?" she said quietly. Why could she not be strong too, like Sasuke and Naruto? Hell, even Sakura was stronger than her! Sakura would have had no problem if what had happened to Hinata happened to her. Hinata put all her attention on the glass in her hand as tears threatened to spill over her eyes. _What would he think of me if he saw me like this?_ She thought, trying to control her emotions.

"Err…just have water please," Sasuke replied. He tried to figure out what she was thinking, but as her face was turned away from him, this was not very easy. She was doing everything very slowly and purposefully, as if scared she was going to do something wrong. He noticed her hand was shaking as she filled the glass with water from the tap. That was when she broke.

The glass slipped out her hand, smashing into glistening shards on the floor, water seeping all over. She just could not fight back the tears anymore.

Sasuke felt a stab of worry in his heart when he saw that she was crying.

"Why am I so weak?!" she said angrily.

"You are not weak," said Sasuke firmly. He could sense her chakra and she was far from 'weak'. He also knew her bloodline limit was quite formidable.

"Then why could I not stop him?!" she cried louder. She was shaking all over now, even though she was desperately trying to stop.

"Hinata…" Sasuke struggled for words. He hated seeing her like this. Why could she not see she was perfect? Wait,_ perfect?_ He pushed the thought aside.

"Hinata, what that…_bastard_ did to you was wrong…unspeakable," he said, his hands clenching into fists when he thought about the man that had done this. "It should not have happened like that…to you...to anyone." She remained silent for a moment. He was shocked when he heard a small chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, confused.

"I was just thinking…it is funny, I have had sex but I have never been kissed." How was that funny? Had what had happened sent her mad?! She laughed again. The sound was melodic, and Sasuke found himself staring at her full, inviting lips, unable to think about anything other than…

* * *

Hinata stopped laughing immediately as Sasuke's finger hooked under her chin and tilted her head up. He wiped away a few tears with his other hand. She found herself staring into those smouldering black eyes, unable to think anymore. Her heart pounded wildly as he slowly leaned closer to her. Suddenly it was clear what he intended to do.

"B-but…Sakura…" she managed to say feebly. She could not just kiss the man her best friend loved! But part of her was drawn to him in such an inexplicable way…

Sasuke smirked, slightly amused that after everything she would think of Sakura at a time like this.

"What about her?" His lips brushed Hinata's ever so slightly, just for a second. A jolt ran through Sasuke's body. God, her lips were so soft!

Hinata was in heaven as he pressed his lips to hers again, firmer this time. Sakura had disappeared form her mind completely by now. But then again, so had everything else. All she could think about was this feeling, this incredible feeling of being here, with Sasuke.

She clutched the fabric on his chest. All too soon he pulled away. His eyes were closed, his face still only centimetres from hers. As his lips left hers she wished they were still there. Wait, what was she thinking?!

* * *

Sasuke was breathing deeply, trying to inhale as much of her delicious scent as he could, burying his face in her hair and neck. His heart was hammering against his ribs as he pressed her tighter to his body. Their kiss was far more intense than any he had ever had, and all he wanted to do was ravish her mouth completely, amongst other things. But then again, he had never felt like this about any other woman. He felt hands on his chest pushing him away. His body ignored this and still held her tight, until the hands pushed harder, almost frantically. He opened his eyes and reluctantly pulled away from her.

"I…think you should go," Hinata whispered.

"What?" Sasuke did not understand.

"Please…" she whispered again, even quieter this time.

Sasuke reached out to touch her cheek, but she flinched away. Had he done something wrong? Her arms were wrapped around her body again.

"I will never hurt you," he said, trying to understand what he had done. She remained motionless, looking at the floor.

Deciding it was probably for the best, and although it pained him greatly, he decided to leave. He walked to the door, put on his shoes and looked back at her, still in the same position. He closed the door behind him, trying to bury the worry and anxiety he felt at the thought of leaving her with no idea when he would see her again.

* * *

_So what do you think? Why did Hinata tell Sasuke to leave? The answer is in the next chapter, along with the Return Of Sakura (lol), and we also discover who raped Hinata in the first place! Well, kind of…cliffhanger! *evil smile*_

_All will be revealed! Needless to say it will be an eventful chapter. _

_I will work hard to get it finished as soon as I can!_

_Until then!_


	6. Revelations

_Hey guys! I have a few things to say, but you have to read the chapter first, so here it is! _

* * *

As soon as Sasuke's lips planted themselves on Hinata's she was in heaven. His lips were soft and warm and all too soon he parted from her. It was a simple kiss but she found herself longing for that moment to come back, and as if he had read her mind he pressed his lips to hers again, firmer but soft and gentle at the same time. Why was she enjoying this? She was not allowed to like Sasuke, he was Sakura's ex!

Hinata closed her eyes as Sasuke held her against him.

Was this what it was like to be loved?

_No_, she told herself. He was probably just trying to comfort her after what happened. He did not want her, why would he when he could have any girl he wanted? She could not let him hold her like this, knowing that. It was too painful. She tried to push him away but he did not move.

She began to panic. Why was he not letting go? What if he was going to try something with her? He had made her trust him so she would let her guard down, and then he would… She shuddered. He did not seem like the type of guy to do something like that, but she just…did not know anymore. Even if she could make her body fight this time she knew she would never stand a chance against him. She pushed again, more frantic this time. He let go of her.

_"__I…think you should go," she whispered._

_"__What?" Sasuke looked at her questioningly._

_"__Please…" she said again, trying to hide the fear in her voice. _

___Hinata saw his hand reach towards her and she flinched away, afraid he was going to hit her. _

___She wrapped her arms around her body again, hugging the jumper tighter and avoiding eye contact. He remained silent for a moment._

_"__I will never hurt you." _

___She stayed frozen, looking at the floor. She knew if she looked at him she would not be able to let him leave. But she was too afraid. _

___She heard the door shut._

A tear rolled down her cheek. He had sounded so sincere. _"I will never hurt you."_ And his kiss was so…_tender_. The silence in the room was deafening as his words resonated through her head. What was she thinking?! After everything he had done, why she had just sent him away like that?! Suddenly she did not understand her earlier fears, they seemed so stupid now. She did not need to be alone, she needed _him_.

She ran to the door and flung it open, running into the street without even putting her shoes on. She looked both ways but could not see him anywhere.

"Sasuke?" she shouted. There was no response. "Sasuke," she whispered, closing her eyes. Why had she been so stupid?

* * *

Sasuke closed the door behind him. Immediately the anxiety was building up in his chest at the thought of being away from her. But, it was what she wanted. He made a quick hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke reappeared in his bedroom seconds later. He assumed Naruto would be here but he hoped he was wrong because he needed time to think of an explanation for him. Naruto's door was open but he was not in his room, so Sasuke proceeded downstairs. He could hear Naruto talking but he could not quite make out who else was there. He had to stop himself groaning as he opened the door and saw who it was.

Sakura.

God, could he have come back at a worse time? Sakura was the last person he wanted to see right now. Well, thinking about it, he did not want to see her ever. He should have just stayed upstairs.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" shrieked Sakura as she got up and ran towards him. She flung her arms around his neck.

"Hey Sakura," said Sasuke monotonously. He noticed Naruto was looking at him with a you-are-telling-me-everything-later look.

"Naruto said you were ill! Are you better now?" she asked, turning his face both ways and looking at him intently.

"Yeah." He somehow managed to zone out from whatever Sakura was prattling on about, disentangle himself from her and get into the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, he remembered that Naruto did not really have much in the way of alcohol. God, what was wrong with the man?! He looked in a couple of cupboards. And how could he even fit this much ramen into one place?!

"Hey, have you seen Hinata lately?" Sakura asked Naruto. Sasuke looked round at them immediately.

"No, not in the last couple of days," Naruto replied, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously at his sudden interest in the conversation. "But I do not see her much anyway," he continued, looking back at Sakura. Sasuke stopped listening as they started talking about other things again.

A few minutes later Naruto came into the kitchen. He spoke in a hushed voice.

"You did not happen to see Hinata while you were 'ill' did you?"

"No, why would I?" Sasuke replied, trying to sound indifferent.

"Just wondering," said Naruto brightly. "She is probably on a mission or something, right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke lied.

* * *

Sasuke was bored.

It was early evening by now, and Sasuke had stopped listening to Naruto and Sakura's conversation hours ago. He was immersed in his thoughts, which were, frustratingly, of when he would see Hinata again. He still had not worked out what he had done to upset her earlier. He should probably go and apologise, and hope she would say what he had done. Wait, _apologise_?

Sasuke Uchiha did not apologise.

But, as he was beginning to realise, this was about Hinata, and for some reason all his rules seemed unimportant when matters concerned her.

He started to listen to the conversation again as he tried to get Hinata out of his head.

"Naruto, do you think you could give Sasuke and I some time to talk…_alone_?" said Sakura innocently. Sasuke nearly spat out the water he had just drunk. What was she planning?

"Yeah, sure," replied Naruto brightly, clearly not noticing or choosing to ignore the look of horror on Sasuke's face. "I was going to go to out for ramen anyway."

_Why the fuck is he going out for ramen?! The house is full of it!_ Sasuke screamed mentally.

"Thankyou Naruto-kun," said Sakura smiling at him.

"No problem!" Naruto yelled back as he went through the door. There was silence for a moment.

"I do not feel so great, I am going back to bed," said Sasuke, trying to get away from Sakura. As he stood, she was suddenly in front of him, blocking the way.

"Why are you in my way?" said Sasuke angrily. She snaked her arms around his neck.

"I know what will make you feel better, Sasuke-_kun_," she said seductively. Well, it was not really that seductive to Sasuke. He pulled her arms off him and pushed past her.

"Yeah, not seeing you," he muttered to himself.

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him back to face her. What he did not anticipate was that she kept pulling on him until his lips crashed into hers. His eyes widened in shock, and it took a moment for him to recover, pulling away and jerking his hand from her grip.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he shouted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"But…you wanted this remember?" Sakura said. "I realised…" She took a step closer to him. "that I want it too."

Shit. He _never_ wanted to have sex with Sakura. How was he going to get out of this?! He could think of two options. He could go through with it – but that was actually not an option. And it would never be an option. He could knock her unconscious – he smiled slightly at the thought - but he did not think that would go down too well with everyone.

So he had to think of another way. And quickly.

He felt like vomiting as Sakura undid the top button of the pink shirt she was wearing. He backed away as she advanced towards him. He felt his back press against the wall. _Shit_. She pushed up against him.

"Err…I…need some air," he said hurriedly, making a quick exit out of the door. Once outside he disappeared in a puff of smoke again. He still needed a drink.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the bar, scowling at the table. It was far too busy and noisy for his liking, but no one would really notice if he was there that way. He was really pissed off, no, _disgusted_ at Sakura, and frustrated he was not with Hinata. To make his mood worse, several barmaids who had topped up his drink had all tried to get him to 'spend the night' with them.

He was currently listening to the conversations of those around him to try to take his mind off it all. So far there had been a woman complaining to her partner about the lack of sex in their relationship, a drunken man having a conversation with _himself_ and two people talking about turtles.

His head snapped up from looking at the table. Suddenly, he was fully aware of his surroundings. It was just for a second but…he had felt…_his_ chakra. He scanned the bar, searching for him, but did not find who he was looking for. He tried to find the chakra signal again, but to no avail. Sasuke sighed. Maybe he was going insane. He shook his head, looking back at the table.

He started listening to a group of three men that had just sat down sat opposite him. Like most people in here, they appeared to be talking about sex.

"Oh yeah, she has great tits too," one of them said, looking at a girl behind the bar.

"Yeah, dark hair, I like that," another replied. Sasuke repressed a sigh. Vulgar, the lot of them. He was about to leave when one of them said something that made him stop.

"The other night, I had a girl just like that," the third boasted. "She was real cute, black hair, nice big breasts, curvy, the purple kimono she was wearing made her look so damn innocent!"

Sasuke froze in his seat. Could he be talking about…

"She had amazing eyes too, I just could not resist! They were all white, she must have been one of those Hyuugas or something."

Sasuke's blood was boiling with anger. So this was the bastard that had done it. Brown hair, ripped clothes, scruffy, the average criminal. Sasuke wondered if the man knew his life was going to end tonight.

"Mmmm, I would have liked to have a go myself, she sounds good," the first man said.

"Well you can not! That whore will be long dead by now!" The men laughed.

Sasuke's glass broke into shards in his now clenched fist. How dare they talk about Hinata like that! He felt his curse mark fighting to let the monster in him free, to tear this man into pieces, but he fought back, holding it at bay. He could not loose control in this bar, he would not let himself. He would wait. He watched the men, eyes filled with hatred. He slowly picked out the pieces of glass in his palm and placing them on the table, his bloodlust growing by the second.

Finally, the man he was watching the most rose and exited the bar. Sasuke swiftly followed.

* * *

It was dark outside by now, only the faint glow of streetlamps illuminated the streets. It was practically deserted, only a few passers by, too drunk to notice anything anyway. _Good_ thought Sasuke darkly, smirking to himself.

He followed the man, waiting for the opportune moment. It was taking all his self restraint not to just run at the man and kill him instantly. But by now the bloodlust was almost uncontrollable, and after what this bastard had done to Hinata he wanted to make him suffer. And he had stopped himself killing anyone in so long…he was going to enjoy this.

As he caught up to the man he grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley, pushing him against a wall, his forearm at the man's throat. Sasuke raised a kunai to the man's face, tracing it down his cheek leaving rivulets of blood dripping down.

"That girl…the other night…" Sasuke said, looking at the blood on the man's face. He had always loved the colour of blood. By now his Sharingan was activated, and he did not remember when it had happened.

"She is very…important to me," he continued. "And I will make you pay for what you did."

He looked the man straight in the eyes. He smirked as he saw the panic-stricken face of the man, as his breathing became rapid and irregular.

But then something happened that make the smirk disappear.

The breathing turned into laughter, growing more and more manic.

The man's face melted into another face, the face that had haunted Sasuke for over a decade.

Red eyes stared back at him.

Sasuke gasped as he felt cold steel pierce his body.

"Hello Sasuke," said the man. "It has really been too long."

* * *

_So, what did you think?_

_I had a hard time trying to convey all of Hinata's reasons for making Sasuke leave at the start, but I hope you got it all! She does not think Sasuke likes her, and obviously she will have trust issues after what happened, but she would also be very confused with messed up thoughts! _

_Does she want him or not?! Come on Hinata, make up your mind! I hope it came across okay._

_Also, I hope the Sakura part was funny!_

_And at the end when I was writing about Sasuke wanting to kill the guy, I hope I did not make him sound to maniacal!_

_Plus, I said the ending would be a cliff hanger! Sort of XD_

_I will try to update as soon as I can! Reviews make me write faster! ;)_

_See you next time!_


	7. Poison

_Hello again! I hope you enjoy the chapter! _

* * *

It had been about an hour since he had left. Hinata wandered the streets searching for him.

She had tried looking around the area surrounding her house at first, but it was clear that he was long gone. Next she had tried Naruto's house, but no one was inside. She had even considered the Uchiha compound, but the large wooden doors leading to it looked like they had not been open in years, and she did not want to disturb them. From there, she had taken to walking endless streets, in the hope that she would see him.

Two drunken men stumbled towards her, arm in arm, singing loudly. She immediately backed against a wall as they approached. She suddenly felt extremely self conscious and vulnerable without him by her side. She breathed a sigh of relief as they passed without even glancing at her.

Hinata suddenly noticed her surroundings. She had not really been paying attention to where she was going, only who she was looking for, and now she found herself in the rougher part of Konoha, towards the outskirts.

She carried on walking, head high, telling herself no one would bother her if she looked confident. As she walked she suddenly sensed a familiar chakra.

_Sasuke!_

Her pace quickened, but she froze as she saw bright blue light radiate from behind buildings a few buildings down, accompanied by a deafening blast. She began to run.

She turned a corner to find him.

He had his back to her, so for a second she was not sure if it was him. But that unruly black hair told her it was. He was wearing a white shirt now, he must have been home to change.

And he was fighting…who? She could not see!

"Sasuke?" she said hesitantly. She gasped as he spun around, his shirt stained a startling crimson. His eyes went wide. Sasuke's opponent struck the back of his neck, making him grunt as he fell to his knees. His head snapped back up to look at her.

"Get out of here!"

* * *

Sasuke stared at his brother in disbelief. It was…_Itachi _who had raped Hinata? If it was possible, his anger grew even more. It just another reason to kill him. He knew now was probably his only chance.

"It has been years, and you still freeze when I confront you? Really, I thought you would have grown so much! Guess I was wrong," Itachi sneered.

Something in Sasuke snapped.

A spurt of blood trickled out of the wound, but he ignored it. In one fluid motion he pulled out the kunai that was buried a bit to the left of his stomach and forced it into the same place in Itachi. He just smiled sinisterly.

"Maybe not," he chuckled, disappearing in smoke, leaving the kunai buried in the wall.

Sasuke looked around him frantically. He could _not_ lose him again!

Itachi reappeared out in the street, a figure shrouded in darkness, the dim glow from the streetlamps silhouetting him. Sasuke ran out to the street after him.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Why what, little brother?" replied Itachi.

"Hinata! Why did you do it?!" Sasuke shouted. He wanted to rip his brother to shreds.

"Oh, that girl!" Itachi said, feigning innocence. "I was just in the area on a mission, and I felt like having some fun, that is all."

Sasuke found himself wishing he had his katana with him. He could feel the curse mark itching him, wanting to be released, but he would not let it. He wanted to kill Itachi on his own terms, with his own power.

Sasuke's hand started glowing blue with chakra. He ran towards Itachi, lightning crackling in his hand. He threw his fist at Itachi, but he easily dodged the Chidori attack, making Sasuke punch the ground where Itachi had been standing. The hit sent ripples out in the floor, rubble flying in all directions, the sound of an explosion echoing through the village.

"I see I hit a nerve there," he chuckled from behind Sasuke. Sasuke was breathing heavily, Sharingan blazing. "I had no idea you even knew her! You know, it is better I killed her, she was just a distraction from killing me."

"Sasuke?" a quiet voice said. Sasuke whirled around.

"Hinata!" he shouted, taking a step towards her. What the hell was she doing here?! Suddenly he was filled with panic. She had already been nearly killed once by Itachi, what if he tried it again? While he was distracted Itachi took the opportunity to strike Sasuke's neck, forcing him to his knees.

"Get out of here!" Sasuke urged. He could not loose her.

* * *

Sasuke's attacker looked at Hinata with menacing, malicious red eyes. She suddenly realised who it was. He grinned.

Itachi.

Abruptly he vanished from behind Sasuke. Hinata looked around her wildly.

She froze as she felt a presence behind her.

"Hello again, beautiful," a voice laughed. That voice…it was…the man from the other night…the voice of the man who had raped her. And that voice belonged to…Itachi? How was that possible?

She was jolted out of her thoughts as he spoke again.

"Well, well, I did not think I would be seeing _you_ again," he taunted softly in her ear. "Maybe this time I will stick around to finish the job." He pressed a kunai lightly to her face and ran it down her cheek, but it did not break the skin. Hinata's breathing grew quicker as fear crept through her body.

"Stay away from her!" Sasuke growled. By now he was on his feet, advancing towards them. Hinata again noticed the ever growing blood stain on his shirt, and her heart clenched in concern.

"My, Sasuke, are we getting possessive?" Itachi disappeared from behind Hinata to reappear in front of her less than a second later. Sasuke cried out in anger as he lunged at Itachi. Itachi laughed.

Sasuke stilled as Itachi pressed a kunai against his back.

"Tell me, Sasuke," Itachi questioned, quietly so only Sasuke could hear. "Have you finally allowed yourself to fall for someone?" Sasuke did not respond. Had he? This was not the time to worry about that. Itachi laughed again.

"It is a pity, she will not live past tonight." Sasuke twisted round, bringing his arm up to strike Itachi, but he caught his arm with ease. "Do you _why_ she will die, little brother?"

Sasuke stood frozen, unable to move, glaring at his brother, his crimson eyes burning with hatred, waiting for Itachi to continue.

"She will die, because you will let her. She will die because you will not let _yourself_ be killed. The Uchiha legacy must live on, yes? You can not save her. You do not have the power to protect anyone, because you are too afraid of death."

Sasuke's blood boiled as his brother spoke. He felt so many emotions, after being void of them for so long. Love, hate, anger, fear, all flowed through him at once.

"You're wrong!" he shouted. He threw a punch but his fist hit air. Immediately he spun round to face Hinata. Itachi was already there in front of her.

"Now, look at me," he said, commanding. Hinata looked up at him slowly. He waved a kunai at her. "Do not worry, this will only hurt a bit…well, actually, this poison on this kunai is quite rare, so I have never tried it on anyone, so it might hurt a lot!" he chuckled.

Sasuke saw everything in slow motion. He saw what Itachi was going to do. He reacted without thinking.

* * *

Hinata could only watch as Itachi spoke to Sasuke. She could not hear what he was saying, but she could see Sasuke's face growing more and more livid, and other emotions she could not identify swept across his face.

"You're wrong!" Sasuke shouted suddenly.

In a second Itachi was towering over her. She was paralyzed by fear. Was he going to kill her?

"Now, look at me," he said, commanding. Hinata looked up at him slowly. He waved a kunai at her. At least that answered her question. She willed herself to move, to do something, _anything_, but she could not. _Is this the end?_ She thought.

"Do not worry, this will only hurt a bit…well, actually, this poison on this kunai is quite rare, so I have never tried it on anyone, so it might hurt a lot!" he chuckled.

Just as he raised his fist to strike Sasuke appeared between her and Itachi. The kunai kept moving. Sasuke's right hand glowed an electric blue with Chidori.

* * *

Sasuke felt cold steel lunge into his body for the second time tonight. It was just below his heart, and he knew even if he did not die from blood loss, the poison would certainly kill him. But that did not matter.

"You are wrong," he said again. He wrapped his fingers around Itachi's wrist. He pushed on Itachi's wrist, taking the kunai out of him. Itachi's eyes were wide as realised what Sasuke was doing. Then he smiled. He had always regretted what he had done, and all he had ever wanted was for his brother to grow past the hate he felt for him. He could die at last. His brother had finally grown strong enough to love.

"I would die for her."

Sasuke smirked. He was finally going to kill his brother. He wanted to savour the moment, but he could already feel the poison working its way into his system. There was no time to appreciate. He brought up his hand and threw it into Itachi's chest. Blue lightning crackled and hissed as the Chidori went straight through Itachi's body.

* * *

There was a moment when no one moved. Slowly, Sasuke pulled his arm from Itachi's body, blood up to his elbow.

Itachi's body crumpled to the floor in a heap, a hole in his chest.

Sasuke tried to watch Itachi, to make sure he was really dead, but his vision was blurred. He fell to one knee, the poison spreading like fire through his body.

"Sasuke!" Hinata's muffled voice said.

"Hinata," he breathed, his voice strained.

Suddenly there was a searing pain in his heart, making him cry out in agony. The pain spread to his entire body, coming in strong waves. His body contorted, with him ending up on his back. His breath came in ragged gasps, as the pain subsided for a second. He managed to move his head to one side to look at Itachi's body. It had not moved. He looked back at Hinata.

At least, she was safe…he did not mind if he died like this.

The pain scorched through his body once more. He cried out in anguish, his back arching as his body twisted in agony.

Everything went black.

* * *

_Another cliff hanger! Did you enjoy it? Let me know :) _

_Sorry I am not that great at combat writing! I hope I did okay._

_The next chapter will be up as soon as I have finished it!_

_See you soon! :)_


	8. Waiting

_Hello __again lovely readers! It took a while for me to be happy with this chapter, and I still think it could be better, but I wanted to update! So I did the best I could!_

_I shall not keep you waiting any more!_

* * *

Hinata watched helplessly as Sasuke fell to one knee. She could see the poison was already taking effect.

"Sasuke!" she said, panic filling her body. Why had he done that? He looked up at her, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Hinata." She barley heard him, and his voice was so strained, like it was an effort to speak.

He cried out in pain, clutching his chest as he fell to the floor completely. His body convulsed violently, he was clearly in so much pain! What could she do? She dropped to her knees beside him, turning his face to look at her. Hinata felt tears threaten to overflow. There was so much blood…

His eyes were shut tightly, a light sheen of sweat covering his face and body. His jaw was set in a grimace of pain, his fists clenched, and purplish shadows were already beginning to form under his eyes.

His breathing became laboured and harsh as his body stopped twisting and he turned to face her. His eyes were filled with pain, and they flickered between a blazing crimson and an onyx black.

Hinata felt a tear escape as she clutched his hand in hers. He could not die like this!

He convulsed again, crying out in pain, his back arched.

Then suddenly he just stopped moving.

Hinata blinked away the tears that were flowing from her eyes now. Was he dead? _No!_

She shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Sasuke?" she said frantically. "Sasuke!" He remained motionless. "Please, Sasuke! Wake up!"

She put her head to his chest, waiting for a heartbeat.

She waited what felt like an eternity, but finally, there it was. It was weak, and slow, but his heart was still beating. She wanted to be relieved he was still alive, but she knew he probably would not be for much longer.

What the fuck was she meant to do?! She let out a frustrated cry as she saw his blood on her hands. He was going to die because of her, and there was nothing she could do. She was helpless again! She felt a wave of self loathing.

She rested her head on his chest again.

"Hinata?" a confused voice said. Hinata's head snapped up to look at the person behind her. "What the hell happened here?!"

"Naruto! Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed. She had never been so happy to see them. Then she remembered the situation.

"We heard an explosion so we came to see what going on!" said Sakura.

"It was Sasuke, he killed Itachi, b-but he was poisoned and I-I never told him…he will die and I do not know what to do!" she babbled. "You have to help me!"

"Whoa, what was Itachi doing here?!" Naruto said loudly, shocked.

"I will explain later but please, you have to help him!" Hinata said hysterically.

Sakura was already at Sasuke's side, her hands glowing with chakra. She placed them on his chest and stopped the bleeding.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" she stated. "Naruto, can you carry him?"

Naruto nodded and quickly picked up Sasuke's lifeless body.

* * *

The wait was pure agony. Sasuke had been in the operation room for well over an hour. All the time Hinata's heart was twisted with worry and fear. What if he did not make it?

She shook her head. No, he had to make it, he was an Uchiha! But what if he did not…

Her thoughts were distracted as Naruto came out of the room.

"Hinata, I am sorry," he said, voice saddened. Hinata's eyes widened, her hoped dying in her chest. There was no way he could be…she could not even bring herself to think it.

"He is in a coma," Naruto continued. Hinata snapped her head back up to look at him. So he was not dead? "We are not sure when, or even if he will wake up."

* * *

The room was silent apart from the faint monotonous beep of a heart monitor. Hinata sat with her knees under her chin in the chair in Sasuke's hospital room. Her eyes were fixed on Sasuke's body when Sakura entered the room. She did not speak for a moment.

"It was a good thing Naruto and I showed up when we did or else Sasuke would be dead." She laughed nervously.

Hinata did not speak.

"You do not have to be here you know," Sakura said, her voice soft.

"Yes I do," replied Hinata quietly, never taking her gaze from Sasuke. Sakura took a step towards her friend. She dropped to her knees beside her.

"Hinata, talk to me." Hinata did not respond. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Why…why was he willing to die for you?" Sakura choked on the word 'you'. "I got there just before Naruto, I saw what he did." Sakura yanked on Hinata's hand to try and get her attention. Hinata snapped out of whatever trance she was in, looking at her with wide eyes.

"You love him too, do you not?"

Did she love him? Hinata thought about Sakura's question seriously. She thought about how Sasuke had saved her life, about how he had stayed with her. Even though they had never actually spoken much, she felt like she knew him better than anyone else. He had let her see a side of him that no one else had. A side that was caring and compassionate. She thought about his lips on hers, and how he had held her. She thought of how much pain the thought of loosing him had caused her when he was lying in a pool of blood.

She looked Sakura in the eyes.

"Yes," she said simply.

Sakura sighed. She tried to smile, but the tears threatened to spill over. Sakura squeezed Hinata's hand tighter.

"Hinata, I want him to be happy when he wakes up. I want you to be happy. The Sasuke I knew would have never risked his life for someone, not even me or Naruto. Even though…we went through a lot together…he always looked out for number one. It is his clan, he could never let himself die without restoring his clan." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"So you must be very special to him, for him to do what he did. I want you to make him happy, Hinata. Do what I never could." Sakura stood to leave the room, but Hinata grabbed her hand again. She knew how hard it must have been for Sakura to say that.

"Thankyou," she whispered. Sakura nodded and swiftly left the room, trying to hide her tears.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

Hinata walked through the hospital doors once again. She had been coming here every day at the same time since then. At first, she had refused to leave, but Naruto had convinced her it was better for her health if she left.

Her feet took her to Sasuke's room without her even having to think about it. She turned the handle and stepped inside.

"Good morning, Sasuke," she said, looking over at him. He still had not moved since that day. She walked to his side and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Are you going to wake up today?" she asked the unresponsive man. She sighed, wishing she could hear his smooth, deep voice, see the colour of his enchanting eyes again.

She sighed again and walked over to the chair, taking a seat. She tried to focus on Sasuke, but she was so tired! She had not been sleeping properly, worried about Sasuke. But now that she was here, she could see he was okay, she was with him now. She felt her eyelids getting heavier.

Hinata woke with a jolt. It was already dark in the room. What time was it? She looked up at the clock on the wall, realising she had been asleep for almost four hours! She stretched and walked to the light switch, flipping it on. She then closed the blinds in the room. She took one last look at Sasuke before she opened the door.

"Hinata?" a voice said. Hinata froze. Could he really be…?

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times. The first thing he saw was a tiled white ceiling. Why did he feel so tired? He looked around wearily. _Everything _was white. It took him a moment to realise there was someone else in the room with him.

He looked at the person intently, struggling to figure out who it was. He head did not feel like it was working properly. He could not see their face. Whoever it was, they were about to leave. Then suddenly he realised who it was.

"Hinata?" he said, his throat sore.

Hinata spun around. Sasuke was looking at her through weary eyes, a slightly puzzled look on his handsome features.

"Sasuke!" she breathed, rushing to his side. Her heart soared with relief as he weakly smiled that half smile she had missed so much. She smiled too, tears welling in her eyes.

"I thought I had lost you!" she cried, brushing hair from his face. "How do you feel?" Sasuke frowned slightly before answering.

"Tired," he whispered, his lids closing once more.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said hesitantly. He was unconscious again. Standing, she quickly left the room to get a nurse. Coincidentally, one was just about to open the door. Hinata grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room.

"Sasuke, he just woke up!" Hinata said hurriedly. The nurse rushed to his side.

"Oh, my!" The nurse lifted Sasuke's eyelids and looked at his pupils with a light before checking the monitors by the bed. "How long was he awake?"

"A c-couple of minutes?" Hinata stuttered. "Is that normal?"

"Well, yes that is quite normal when patients wake up from a coma, he should be fine." The nurse straightened up and walked towards the door. "I will be back shortly with a doctor, please say if he wakes up again." And with that she left the room.

* * *

Before Hinata could even sit down with him, Sakura burst in to the room. She appeared to have been running.

"Tsunade would like to see you right away Hinata," she said breathlessly. "I think she has a mission for you."

_What? A mission?_ Hinata thought, panicked. She could not leave him now! What if he woke up again and she was not here?! But she knew she could not keep the Hokage waiting forever. So she would get it done and over with as soon as posible.

* * *

_So there it was, chapter 8__! _

_I hope you enjoyed it, review with your thoughts! The button is right there!_

_See you next chapter! :)_


	9. Reunion

_Hello, readers! Sorry this update took so long, I made it extra long to make up for it! I will just let you read it and talk at the end! :)_

Hinata ran to the Hokage's office as fast as she possibly could. She knocked on the door, breathless.

"Come in," a muffled voice said.

Hinata grasped the door handle and pushed. Tsunade looked a little shocked by Hinata's flustered appearance.

"You did not have to come _that_ quickly you know," she said. Hinata closed the door behind her and walked further into the room.

"Sakura said you had a mission for me?" she panted. Tsunade always had bad timing.

"Ah, yes, I have the papers right here," Tsunade said, shuffling through a handful of paper. She handed Hinata a couple of sheets. Hinata glanced over them. It appeared she only had to go to a neighbouring village and collect some scrolls. She frowned.

"This is not a very difficult mission, could you not get someone else to do it?" she asked anxiously. She desperately did not want to leave Sasuke when he had just woken up.

"I am sorry Hinata, but it has to be you. The client is a Hyuuga informant, so he only deals with Hyuugas, he is very stubborn, but…well anyway, I would send Neji, but he is already on a mission so…" Tsunade let the sentence hang.

Hinata let out a frustrated sigh. It was clear she was not going to get out of this one.

"Right, I will leave straight away," she said, annoyed. At least the village was not that far away.

* * *

Hinata had grabbed a bag from her room, before going to the kitchen and stuffing it with supplies. She estimated she would be gone for about two days. She now stood on her doorstep, eyes closed. Should she go back and see him before she left? Breathing deeply, she decided not to go. It would just make it harder to leave again.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes once more. He felt less tired this time. The room was brighter than last time. The blinds were open and sunlight flooded the room, making his sensitive eyes feel sore. Where was he again? He pushed himself in to a sitting position, slowly. His muscles felt weak. There was a strange sensation in his ribcage when he moved. No, _on_ his ribcage. What was that? He lifted the thin cotton shirt he was wearing.

There was a large dressing taped to his skin, explaining why it felt weird, on his left side, just above his stomach. He peeled the tape at the corner, lifting it all the way off. There was a vicious looking wound that had started healing under the dressing, about four centimetres long, but quite wide. It had obviously gone deep. He traced it with his finger.

Suddenly everything came back to him at once. Itachi, Hinata, the poison, the excruciating pain, everything. Wait.

Hinata.

Where was she? He was certain she had been here. The room was empty. He swung his legs out of bed and stood up, ignoring his protesting muscles. He felt several monitor patches tear off his skin, as the machines around him flat lined. But he had to find her, and he needed to get out of here. He had never been good with hospitals anyway. He spun around as someone burst through the door. Hinata?

No. It was the last person he wanted to see.

Sakura.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, breathless. "Oh I thought something terrible had happened, the monitors just went dead…" She went silent as she saw the look on Sasuke's face. "You are awake." She smiled broadly at him, taking a step closer.

"Where is Hinata?" he said, trying to appear his usual stoic self. He noticed Sakura's face fell as he said it.

"She is…on a mission," she said, looking at the floor. "She should return tomorrow or the day after."

A mission? How long had he been out?

"You should get back in bed, Sasuke," Sakura said monotonously. "You have been in a coma for three weeks so you are not strong enough to be moving about yet."

Three weeks?! Coma?! Well, it did explain why he felt so weak. He sat back down on the bed. There was silence between them. What the hell had happened? He was certain he was going to die right there on the street. "What kind of mission is she on?" Sakura did not need to ask who he was referring to.

"Just a simple one, she is getting some information from a Hyuuga contact." Sasuke nodded, feeling the worry for her safety ebb away. She would be okay with something like that, right?

"What happened to Itachi?!" His throat felt sore, because he had not spoken in so long. Sakura paused before speaking.

"We…he is in the morgue," she said. "We did not know what you would want so we put him there until you woke up." That was a point. What _was_ he going to do with the body?

His thoughts were interrupted as Sakura cleared her throat and took a step towards him.

"What do you…think of me?"

"What?" he replied, her sudden question confusing him.

"I need to know how you feel… I need to know that there is not even a chance for… _us_ before I give up on you."

Sasuke struggled to suppress a laugh, but managed to conceal it when he saw the deadly serious look on Sakura's face. He remained silent for a moment. Most of the time he hated her guts, but deep down, he did not want to hurt her. She was a good comrade after all, but he knew there was no way in hell he would ever consider dating her.

"Sakura, you are a good friend, but-"

"-I will only ever be a friend," she finished, looking at the floor. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah." An awkward silence hung between them. Sakura was first to speak.

"And…what do you think of Hinata?" Sasuke was taken aback by the question, not knowing how to answer. How do you tell a girl that you have fallen for their best friend?

"I…um…she is-" Sakura put up a hand to stop him.

"It is alright," she whispered. "You do not need to answer. You nearly died for her." Sakura looked him straight in the eyes.

"More than anything I wish for you to be happy," she stated. "So I am not going to get in the way," she continued, looking away again. "All these years I never gave up hope because I thought you might have changed, that there might still be a chance for us… but now I know there is not. Maybe now I can accept this and move on…" She stopped speaking as Sasuke hooked his finger under her jaw, forcing her to look at him. For once, there was sincerity in his eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke paused as he saw the tears in her eyes. "Thank you," he said. So she did have a shred of decency and compassion in her. He felt what could be the beginning of a kind of respect for her, now knowing that she had actually matured over the years. She turned and made her way to the door, grasping the handle and turning it before exiting as quickly as she could.

* * *

Hinata immediately set off back to the village upon completing her mission. She was very frustrated. She had been stuck in that stuffy room with that insane old man for far too long. Why could he not have just given her the scroll and be done with it?! But no, he had never met her before, so he had insisted on her staying the night, giving her tea and telling her his life story. And, being Hinata, she had been too polite to simply get up and leave. Sometimes she hated how nice she was she was. Sighing, she increased the pace of her running, hoping to make it back to the village that day.

She ran for hours, only stopping for a few short breaks to catch her breath. This time she stopped in a small clearing in the forest she was currently in. Looking at the sun in the sky, and at the dark expanse of trees in front of her, she decided if she kept up the pace she was at, she would be back in Konoha not long after dark. She sighed and set off again.

Every second away from him was agony.

* * *

Sasuke paced the room furiously, now that his muscles had woken up. He had never been good at staying in hospitals, and even worse at waiting, so the fact that he was not allowed to leave yet was driving him insane. Yes, he still felt a bit tired, but he did not see why they had to keep him here. He was distracted from his pacing when a doctor entered the room.

"Okay, Mr. Uchiha, I will just talk to you for a few minutes and then you are free to leave," the woman said brightly. She was blonde, and the grin plastered to her face reminded him a bit too much of Naruto. "If you would just lie down for a minute while I check how you are healing, please." Sasuke did as instructed, lying on the hospital bed, hopefully for the last time.

The doctor lifted the dressing and inspected the scar that was now forming.

"This is healing very well, there is no infection, it looks very promising. You should be fine," she said, indicating for Sasuke to sit up if he wanted.

"Hn," he said, sitting up, glad to be leaving soon.

"Well, over the next few days, you should stay at home, do not over exert yourself, you know, all the usual things. Just come back in if you think anything is wrong, anything at all," she said whilst scrawling on her clipboard. Sasuke nodded.

"Is that all?"

"Well… you should probably eat a lot too, you lost a bit of weight just lying there for three weeks," she laughed. "Okay, I shall not keep you waiting any longer!" she exclaimed brightly, leaving Sasuke alone in the room.

He changed from the hospital clothes he had been wearing into his white shirt and black pants from when he had been brought in, which had been placed on a table near the window. Granted, they were covered in blood stains, but he felt more comfortable in them.

Once out of the hospital he was immediately ambushed by something very orange.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke! I was just coming to see you!" exclaimed Naruto brightly. "So they let you out?"

"Yeah," replied Sasuke monotonously.

"Great! Guess that means you are coming back to mine then!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke stopped himself groaning. He had forgotten that he was staying with Naruto.

Naruto babbled almost incoherently about the past three weeks as the pair walked through the village to Naruto's house, Sasuke trying to block it all out. He attracted many stares from villagers, as his clothes were covered in blood, but hey, let them stare. When they arrived at the house the sun had begun to recede behind the mountains in the distance, turning the sky a soft pink.

* * *

Sasuke went upstairs to change his clothes, before coming back down to the kitchen. He was starving.

He was just about to raid the fridge when he felt a familiar chakra. His head snapped up as he heard the front door open.

"Hey, Naruto, do you know where Sasuke is, he is not at the hosp-" Her sweet voice trailed off as his dark eyes met with he pale ones.

* * *

Sasuke froze as he saw her. Somehow his memories of her beauty paled in comparison to what stood before him. God, he wanted to kiss those incredible lips again. He was suddenly consumed with a longing like he had never felt. A craving, so much more than just lust. For her. He suddenly realised just how much he had missed her presence near him. Probably a little too much, but right now, he did not care.

"Naruto, could you give us some time to talk?" he said, trying to sound normal.

Oh god, his voice. Hinata had forgotten how good it sounded. She faintly heard Naruto mutter something before he left, but it did not quite register, like only her and Sasuke existed in the world. His balck eyes bore in to her own.

"Um... how are you feeling?" she asked, suddenly not knowing what to say, his intense stare intimidating her slightly.

"Fine," he lied, his eyes focused on her lips. In reality, he was not fine. All he could think about when he had kissed her, it felt like so long ago now, abour how soft and welcoming her lips had been. About how her scent now filled his head, making him dizzy with need. About pressing her up against a wall and feeling those legs around his hips as he lost himself inside her. It was more than a craving. It was torture.

"Can I… see the wound?" Hinata asked timidly, wanting to see if it was healing properly. She tried not to blush as Sasuke pulled his shirt open, showing his muscular physique. There was no dressing on the wound, and before she could question it, Sasuke answered her, like he knew her thoughts.

"The doctor said I should let it breathe for a while," he said.

Hinata nodded, reaching out to touch around the wound carefully. It looked like it was healing well, but she still shuddered at the memory of its cause. Sasuke had… nearly _died_ that night. The thought off him dead was unbearable, unthinkable, and before Hinata could stop them, tears had started to well up in her eyes.

Sasuke tried to ignore how good her hand felt on his chest, closing his eyes and trying to block his thoughts from his own head. When he opened them to look at her, he felt a stab on concern in his chest. Why was she about to burst in to tears?

"Why are you crying, Hinata?" he said softly, wiping the single tear away whilst tilting her head up to look at him.

"I… I t-though I had lost you," she whispered, fighting to hold the tears back, still looking at the wound.

Her words pierced him to the core, making his chest ache.

"So did I," he replied.

Hinata knew immediately what he was talking about, and her hand went unconsciously to her stomach, where her own scar was. He placed his hand over hers.

"Do not worry," he said. "I am not going anywhere."

Hinata stared up at him, in to those dark eyes. Her heart swelled at his words. His normally vacant eyes were filled with emotion, so intense Hinata could hardly bear it.

Sasuke could not take it anymore. Placing one hand on the curve of her back, he pressed her against him before taking possession of her mouth. The kiss was passionate and bruising, making Hinata melt in to his arms. He felt exquisite curves under his fingertips, and he longed for her oversized hooded top to be gone. The ends of her fine hair tickled the back of his hand as she tilted her head back unconsciously, letting him deepen the kiss. God, he wanted her so much it hurt. He was seconds away from just ripping their clothes off and taking her to his bed. But he did not want to frighten her, so he moved slowly, purposefully.

Hinata froze as she felt Sasuke unzipping her jacket. What was he doing? His hands slipped underneath the jacket, the one on her waist under the thin vest she was wearing. She knew she should be scared, that night was happening all over again, but she realised she was not. She realised his hands held her with too much love, his kiss was too tender, his arms too protective. She knew he would never hurt her.

Her thoughts scattered as he started kissing her neck, holding her tighter still. How could she deny him hen her heart felt like this? Then she realised something else. She _wanted_ this. To know what it was like to be loved. That was what sex was supposed to be, right? Not forced or painful. She knew it would be different with Sasuke. There was something so…_right_ about being in his arms, his hands on her skin.

Sasuke worked his way back to her lips once more, making Hinata give in, close her eyes and let her senses take over.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Reviews are welcome!_

_It took me a while to be happy with the scene in the hospital with Sakura, it was so annoying! She is usually made to be the bitch in these kind of stories, but I wanted to show her how I thought it should be. After all, if she loves Sasuke so much, she really should let him be happy! So that scene took a while until I was happy I had conveyed it well._

_I was going to put a lemon in, but decided against it, maybe in another story. ;)_

_I think the next chapter will be the final, I hope to get it done soon :)_

_Until then!_


	10. Impulse

_Hello! So I was writing this chapter, and I realised that it was going to be very very long! An average chapter is 5 pages, I was already on 7 and I still had a few more things to write! So, this is not the final chapter, I decided to split it in two, so there is one more chapter to come! I will post it when I am happy with it, which hopefully is not too long away._

_So, anyway, enjoy! :)_

Sasuke woke the next morning with a smile on his face. Sunlight shone through the curtains brightly, lighting up the whole room. He rolled over, to come face to face with the goddess in his bed. Hinata. She lay on her side, the sheets bunched over her legs. He moved his hand down her side, resting it on her hip, marvelling at her curves and her flawless skin. The sunlight lit her perfectly, making her seem otherworldly as he looked at her. His eyes travelled to the now healed scar on her stomach. He traced it with his finger, thinking back to that night. His heart clenched at the memory of her covered in blood in his arms. He wrapped her up in his arms, needing the comfort of her warmth, needing to be close to her. He closed his eyes, listening intently to the sound of her breathing. She snuggled closer to his chest in her sleep, making his heart fill with a foreign emotion.

Happiness.

Was it happiness? He could not remember what it felt like, it had been so long.

His thoughts disappeared as she said his name.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked blearily. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. When she looked at him, his eyes were filled with so much love she could hardly bear it.

"Hi," he said, carefully brushing hair from her face before doing something that made Hinata's heart do flips. Something she had never seen him do before. He smiled. God, it made him even more perfect, if that was possible. Normally he looked like a god, but now…she was just at a lost for words.

It was hard to imagine anyone looking more amazing than Hinata did now. Even with her dishevelled hair and tired eyes, she was more beautiful than ever. He tilted her chin up so he could kiss those perfect lips, closing his eyes as he found heaven once more. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, bursting through the door. Well, almost nothing. "WAKE UP, TSUNADE WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

* * *

Naruto blinked several times, his brain trying to process the scene in front of him while Sasuke glared at him, and Hinata squeaked and pulled the bed sheets up to cover herself, blushing violently. After several seconds, Naruto still had not moved. Sasuke broke first.

"GET OUT!" he shouted, throwing the first object he could reach at Naruto's head. He ducked, narrowly avoiding the lamp, before sprinting away downstairs.

Hinata peered out from under the sheets and giggled. She squeaked again as Sasuke rolled them so that he was on top of her, before kissing her passionately. She moaned in to the kiss, his lips still made her dizzy. She felt him press his hips against her, before kissing her neck, and she could feel him getting harder between her legs.

"You need to get ready," she said breathlessly. Sasuke stopped kissing her and looked up at her.

"Hn," he sighed, rolling off her. He planted a light kiss on her lips. Hinata giggled, pulling the sheet up again. She watched as Sasuke got out of bed and put on his trousers. Her heart beat wildly as he approached her again, a lustful gleam in his eyes. She grabbed his shirt from the floor and forced it in to his hands before he could do anything. He smirked slightly before putting it on, walking to the side of the bed. He kissed her lips once more before turning to leave.

"I will be back soon," he said, opening the door. He was just about to leave when Hinata blurted it out. She could not stop herself. It just happened.

"I love you," she blurted quickly, immediately pulling the sheets up even further so only her eyes were visible. Why did she have to go and do that?! Sasuke was just staring at her, he must think she was an idiot!

"COME ON, SASUKE, HURRY UP!" she heard Naruto shout from downstairs.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled back, turning away from her. Her heart sank. God, she was so stupid sometimes! But suddenly he strode towards the bed and kissed her forehead and lowered his until their foreheads were touching.

"I love you too," he said simply, kissing her lips one more time before quickly exiting the room.

Hinata's heart swelled at his words. He loved her too? A smile spread across her face. And it would not go away.

* * *

Sasuke walked in silence with Naruto on the way to Tsunade's office. He was trying to ignore him, but it was difficult since Naruto was staring at him constantly. Finally he snapped, coming to a standstill in the middle of the street. Naruto kept walking for a few steps until he realised Sasuke was not with him.

"What?!" Sasuke almost shouted.

"You," Naruto replied.

"What about me?" Sasuke snapped impatiently.

"Why would you sleep with her?" he said accusingly. "Hinata is one of the nicest people I know, she does not deserve to have her emotions played with like this!"

"Like what?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Like this! We both know you will dump her just like you dumped Sakura and God knows how many other women!"

Sasuke was really getting pissed off now. "One; I never slept with Sakura, two; it is none of your business how many women I have slept with, and three; this is not just some one night stand!" he snapped angrily.

"And how do I know that?" Naruto snapped back.

"Because I love her!" Sasuke practically shouted. "I love her," he repeated, almost a whisper this time. The pair looked at each other, Naruto in disbelief, before Sasuke strode away. It took Naruto a few seconds to realise that Sasuke had gone.

* * *

They walked the rest of the way to Tsunade'e office in silence. Sasuke knocked on the door rapidly. He heard a muffled "Come in" before he opened the door. "Ah, Sasuke, it is good of you to get here so quickly," said Tsunade happily.

"Well Naruto said you wanted to see me," Sasuke said stoically.

"Yes, that is right," she said. "I have decided to lift some of your punishment. You will be able to live on your own and go about the village on your own, but I still want to know if you plan on leaving the village. Also I will start giving you missions, but no higher than C-rank, you are technically still a genin, you know," she laughed.

"Hn." Sasuke did not find it amusing that he was an S-rank criminal and now he was reduced to genin. Tsunade clearly thought it was hilarious. When Tsunade had stopped chuckling she started speaking again.

"I also need to know what you intend to do with Itachi's body," she said seriously.

The question caught him off guard. Yes, he still hated his brother for what he had done to his clan, and to Hinata, but he was his brother. He really was the last Uchiha left, and it was his fault. But Hinata would have died if he had not stopped Itachi.

"Bury him in the Uchiha compound," he said bluntly. He turned and left before she could say anything, Naruto following. Part of him did not want to put that traitor with his family, but he was still his brother.

* * *

Neither of them spoke until they were almost back at Naruto's house.

"Prove it," said Naruto suddenly. Sasuke halted. What the hell was he talking about?!

"What?" he said, confused.

"Prove you love Hinata," Naruto said, a serious look on his face. "I will not let you hurt her." Why was he not getting it? Just because he had never really cared for anyone did not mean he never would. And how exactly did he want him to 'prove' that he did? Then a thought flashed through his mind. A crazy, impulsive thought, which seemed like a brilliant idea, he did not even think it through.

"Fine," he snapped, dragging Naruto in to a shop a few steps away.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" the pretty shop assistant said politely, swooning at Sasuke. "Perhaps some cufflinks, some earrings for your mother?" she said hopefully. He shook his head.

"I need an engagement ring."

* * *

The woman's face fell as he said it, clearly she was hoping to flirt with him a bit. Sasuke strode towards the cabinet with all the rings in it.

"Woah, Sasuke, what are you doing?!" Naruto exclaimed, leaping after him.

"You said you want me to prove I love her, so I am doing," he replied, looking in the cabinet. He looked over at a silent Naruto. From the look on his face, Sasuke thought Naruto was going to rip his jaw off. But a large smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, who would have thought it?!" he yelled, throwing his arms around Sasuke. "Ice-Prince Uchiha in love! His heart of stone shattered by the charms of the beautiful Heiress! Oh I am so happy!" Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Get off me. Now." He was seconds away from throwing the blonde through the window. Naruto let go of Sasuke but he still practically had love hearts instead of eyes, that huge grin still plastered to his face.

"Hey, Sasuke?" he said animatedly. Sasuke ignored him, going back to look at rings.

"Sasuke?" He still ignored him.

"Saaaaasssssukeeeeeee?"

"What?!" he snapped.

"Can I be your best man?"

"Whatever." Naruto squealed a very unmasculine, girly, high-pitched squeal of excitement. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

The impact of what Sasuke had just done only hit him when he got out of the shop. Oh God. He had just bought an engagement ring. What if she said no? Was he moving too fast? He groaned. He was not usually an impulsive person. This was why he always thought things through. "I still can not believe you are going to do this!" Naruto exclaimed, still grinning.

"Neither can I." He felt butterflies in his stomach. Marriage. Oh God, he did not think he had _ever_ been nervous before. But there is a first time for everything, right? No, Sasuke Uchiha did_ not_ get nervous. Naruto grabbed his arm and started dragging him home.

No, he was not nervous. He was petrified.

* * *

_So, what do you think will happen? :)_

_Reviews are welcome!_

_Like I said, hopefully the next chapter will be up before next week, it depends how many reviews I get! ;P_

_See you next time!_


	11. Decision

_Hey! Sorry this took so long! _

_So here it is!! The final chapter! For the last time...I hope you enjoy it!_

Hinata rolled on to her back and pulled the sheets even higher, inhaling his scent and closing her eyes. She still could not quite believe how Sasuke made her feel, how amazing the previous night had been, even after what had happened to her. And he loved her too? Finally, after everything that had happened in the past month or so, things were finally going right for her.

When Hinata had finally stopped smiling, which had taken quite a while, she dragged herself out of bed. She had decided it would be best if she got dressed, after all she did not want Naruto to see her naked again. She found her top and held in her hand for a second before choosing to have a quick shower first. They probably would not be back for at least half an hour anyway.

About ten minutes later, Hinata was running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to dry it a bit. She found her clothes and put them on quickly, before picking up her hoodie and enveloping herself in it. Immediately she felt even better. Hinata made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Naruto probably would not hate her for eating his food, as long as she made him some too. She opened the fridge and cupboards, and seeing there was enough to make breakfast for all three of them, she started to get out everything she would need. She looked up as the door opened, her heart lifting as soon as she saw him.

* * *

His expression was bored, maybe a little annoyed, but did she see a flicker of unease when he looked at her? She wondered what was wrong with him. Had she done something wrong? Her heart clenched in worry. Then she saw Naruto. He was looking at her with wide blue eyes, grinning like a maniac.

"Hi," he said brightly, the grin never leaving his face. He looked from Hinata to Sasuke, then back again. What the hell was wrong with him? Had Sasuke drugged him or something?

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Hinata asked nervously. Sasuke did not respond, instead his eyes flickered away from hers. Naruto elbowed him in the ribs, earning a punch from Sasuke.

"Go on, do it!" Naruto said excitedly, pushing Sasuke forward. Do what?

"Fuck off for a minute will you?!" Sasuke hissed back at him. Sasuke looked at the floor, taking a deep breath. Was he…nervous? Hinata's brow furrowed. What were they planning?

* * *

Naruto left the room, but he still peeked out from behind a door. Looks like that was best Sasuke was going to get short of killing the blonde. He inhaled again, trying to shake this nervous feeling. Sasuke Uchiha _did not_ get nervous. He walked towards Hinata and took hold of her hands, looking her in the eyes.

"Hinata," he started, straightening up in an effort to feel more comfortable.

"YOU ARE NOT DOING IT RIGHT!" Naruto shouted, bursting through the door and pointing at him. "You have to get down on one knee!" Down on one knee? Was this what Hinata thought it was?

"Fuck off!" Sasuke shouted back, making Naruto retreat back into the room.

He sighed before begrudgingly getting down on one knee, still holding her hands. He looked up at Hinata, her eyes wide. He looked down again and pulled the ring from his pocket. He looked at it for a second before his eyes met hers. He held the ring in front of her.

"Marry me?"

* * *

Hinata looked at him in shock. Did he really just ask her to marry him? She looked at the ring. The thin silver band was elegant and complemented the three diamonds that adorned the ring. The middle one was the biggest, with two smaller ones sitting either side. "It is beautiful," she breathed.

"I hope that means 'yes'," he said nervously. He had not realised until that second just how much he wanted her to say yes. What had started by accident this morning was now something he wanted more than anything else in the world. To have her by his side for the rest of his life. To love her like no one else could. To start a family with her. His breath caught in his throat as she looked back at him. Anything could happen. Either of them could be dead tomorrow. He did not want to waste another second.

He wanted to take that risk, to jump off that cliff, and he wanted to do it with her.

She looked back at him. His eyes were hopeful. What if this was too soon? Was she too young? And they had only actually admitted their feelings last night…what should she do? She remained silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"Yes," she said simply. She did not care about any reason not to do it, because she loved him more than anything. She could not see herself feeling like this with anyone else, so why should she not marry him? He smiled, getting to his feet in a flash and picking her up in a tight embrace, making Hinata squeak in surprise. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I love you," he whispered, right next to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I love you too," she replied, tears in her eyes. He put her down and kissed her, more passionately than ever before. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her tighter still against him, deepening the kiss.

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed, bursting out of the room again. Hinata broke away from Sasuke, embarrassed, but with a smile on her face. The blonde ran over to them and hugged them both tightly. He let go after a few seconds, still grinning idiotically.

"This is going to be great!" he exclaimed. He ran out of the room, to the kitchen. "I'm starving!" he shouted. Sasuke wondered how his mind could change track so quickly. He looked back down at Hinata, who was still in his arms. Why did she look so sad?

"Hey," he said softly, tilting her chin up to look at her properly. "What is the matter?"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Oh…it is nothing," she replied, looking back down.

"Tell me," he said in a commanding voice, though he was trying to sound concerned, but Hinata knew he still was not used to being that kind to anyone so she forgave him.

"It is just…you still have to ask my father if you can marry me," she said quietly, looking away.

Fuck. He had forgotten about that.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Hiashi said, his face serious. "_You_ want to marry _my_ daughter?" Sasuke swallowed.

"Yes," he said firmly. He looked Hiashi in the eyes, hiding his nerves. There was an excruciating silence for a good few minutes.

"Fine," Hiashi said finally. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Had he somehow misheard him? He was expecting some big speech about how he was a traitor or how Hinata could not marry outside the clan. He must have some agenda for him to agree.

"What?" he said suspiciously.

"I said 'fine'," he repeated. The two stared at each other for a few more minutes.

"I did not expect you to go along with this so easily," Sasuke said, unable to take the silence any more, which was quite unusual for him.

"It will be interesting to see what happens when Hyuuga and Uchiha blood mixes," he started simply. "Hanabi will take over as heir."

Sasuke clenched his fists. So that was it? He was using his love for Hinata as some kind of…sick experiment?! And by marrying her off to a different family he would be able to make Hanabi heir. God, Hinata's father really was a bastard. He wanted to rip out the man's intestines, but by doing so he knew he probably would not be allowed to marry Hinata anymore.

"Fine," he hissed through gritted teeth, leaving the room before he did something he would regret.

* * *

_3 months later_

Sasuke held the photo frame with both hands. He smiled to himself as he remembered the day it was taken. She looked sensational, in a pristine white wedding kimono and hood. Her pale skin was a perfect contrast to her red lips and slightly smoky eyes. Sasuke was stood next to her, but he did not look at the camera, he was focused entirely on Hinata. He could not remember being happier. His thoughts were cut off as his wife came through the door.

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath before opening the door. Should she be this nervous? What if he was angry when she told him? Pushing the thought aside, she stepped in to the house. Her heart skipped a beat as he turned around to face her, putting a photo frame down as he strode to her. God, he was so gorgeous. Hinata sighed in happiness as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly for a few seconds before kissing her passionately. It still sent a jolt down her spine to feel his lips on hers. When he broke away from her he had a smile on his face so warm it broke Hinata's heart.

"I missed you," he said, touching the side of her face. "Did the mission go ok?"

"Yes, it was fine," Hinata smiled, trying to hide her nervousness. But if she didn't tell him now when would she?

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, concerned, seeing his wife was trying to hide something.

"Umm…you know…b-before the mission, I was not feeling well?" she started, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied, hooking his hand under her chin and tilting her head up, forcing her to look at him. "You are better now though, right?"

Hinata's heart clenched as she saw the worry in Sasuke's handsome features, his brow furrowed. She struggled for her words to come out.

"I-I…I'm…um…"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant," Hinata blurted. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Sasuke, waiting for a response.

Then something happened that Hinata never thought she would witness. Sasuke crumpled to the floor, unconscious, dragging Hinata with him.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Hinata said. Ouch, her head hurt. She must have banged it on the floor. "Sasuke?"

She sat up and swivelled round to kneel at his side. Hinata had always thought he looked so peaceful and stunning when he was asleep, or in this case, unconscious.

"Sasuke?" she said again, touching his cheek. His enchanting eyes fluttered open. He reached up to brush some hair from her face.

"Pregnant?" Hinata nodded, her breath in her throat. She let the breath go with relief as he smiled at her, before pulling her head down to kiss her. She closed her eyes as the kiss lengthened, but they flew open in shock as Sasuke tackled her to the ground so that he was on top of her. His eyes were filled with love as he looked at her.

Sasuke could not quite believe it. What had he done to deserve this incredible woman? And now she was pregnant with his child? Happiness and adrenaline consumed him as he looked down at her beautiful face. And why should he not be happy? After all the pain he had been through, the pain _they_ had been through, should he not have a chance at a normal life? Even after the terrible things he had done in his short lifetime, surely he deserved this?

He smiled down at her. He was going to be a father.

"I love you, Hinata Uchiha," he said, smiling.

"I love you too," Hinata smiled back.

She closed her eyes as Sasuke brushed his lips against hers, before kissing her, slow and passionate, making her dizzy with happiness.

When Sasuke pulled away he placed one of his hands on her lower stomach, looking down at it.

He looked up at her, smiled and kissed her once more.

* * *

_So there you have it! I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I must admit…I am sad to end the story, but I thought it was the right time. Although right now I do not plan to, maybe in the future I will write a sequel, but only if I get a really good idea! _

_Do not forget to add this story to your faveourites if it is not already there! :)_

_Also, this is your last chance to review the story! Tell me what you think! _

_A HUGE thankyou to everyone who has already reviewed, I loooooooove youuuuu! Reading your reviews really helped me to keep going with the story! So again, thankyou!_

_On a different note, I have ideas for two more stories! :) The one I will be starting first is called, "The Host". No, it is not a Korean monster movie XD - think host clubs, people! The other, which is still developing in my head will be set in the normal Naruto universe, and at the moment will be called "Sinner", but this might change._

_So if you would like to read more of my stories, add me to you Author Alert!_

_I hope to see you again with my next story! :)_


End file.
